Kodeks: O Podniebnej Twierdzy
Kartka z dziennika zaklinacza, nadpalona tak, że jest ledwo czytelna. Napisano ją w starofereldeńskim dialekcie, prawdopodobnie w środku lub u schyłku Wieku Bóstw: Eksperymenty dotyczące pozostałości tła, pierwsza próba: Tu nie należy pytać „czy to jest wyjątkowe?”, lecz raczej: „jak bardzo jest to wyjątkowe?” Znaleźliśmy relikty, ale przecież relikty istnieją wszędzie. Ziemie elfów rozciągały się daleko, zanim nie podbito ich imperium, lecz elfy rzadko kiedy wracały na miejsce, w którym nie wznosiły budowli. A to miejsce odwiedzały raz za razem. Poznaję to po fragmentach – ceramika pochodząca nie tylko od różnych rzemieślników, lecz z różnych stuleci. A mimo to nie ma tu śladu ruin. Wszystkie budynki są typowo fereldeńskie, z kamienia zwiezionego w szaleńczym tempie. Tutejszy szczyt, jeśli jakiś istniał, został wyrównany, by służył za podłoże. Znam jednak podstawowe kształty i ułożę je zgodnie ze zwyczajem. A potem zobaczę to, co chciały ujrzeć elfy. Poniższą wiadomość napisała inna, niewprawna ręka: Kończę notatki dla mistrza Ganota. Jego prace przyciągnęły pioruny, mnóstwo piorunów. Pręty stopiły się na kałuże metalu, a cała pracownia spłonęła. Mistrz też został porażony. Zapisuję za niego ostatnie słowa, gdyż jego prace spaliły się na popiół, a on sam nie przeżył nocy. „Zasłona jest tu stara”. ---- Po powrocie do Twierdzy po opuszczeniu jej po raz pierwszy: Podniebna Twierdza była nie tylko wielokrotnie podbijana, lecz również łupiona. Udał nam się odkryć trochę szczegółów, w tym wiadomość wydrapaną na spodzie kolumny, w której pojawia się imię podane przez twą wiedźmę. Kolumna była stara, lecz i tak wzniesiona długo po tym, jak zbudowano twierdzę. Jednak autor wiadomości wiedział coś o pierwotnym przeznaczeniu budowli, a przynajmniej coś o jej legendzie. Var’landivalis him sa’bellanaris san elgar Melanada him sa’miras fena’taldin (tu brakuje słowa) Nadasalin telrevas ne suli telsethenera Tarasyl’an te’las vehn’ir abelath’vir (tu brakuje słowa) Mimo pomocy twojego elfa udało nam się dokonać jedynie częściowego przekładu. Język elfów jest często grą intencji, a nie bezpośrednim odpowiednikiem znaczenia dźwięków. A to oznacza, że panuje w nim straszny bałagan. Nasza wiara przemieniła się we wszystko (twierdzenie/problem? niepewne) Wszelki czas zamienia się w pierwszą/ostatnią śmierć (niepewne), Nieuniknione/zagrożone zwycięstwo i straszna/obiecana wolność w nierozerwalnych zasłonach (niepewne) Gdzie podtrzymuje/powstrzymuje się niebo, gdzie lud oddaje/otrzymuje miłość jako przeprosiny/obietnicę... (brak podmiotu, niepewne) W porównaniu do podobnych fragmentów ten jest w miarę kompletny. Ma niezwykły rytm, inny od wszelkich, jakie zdarzyło mi się zapisywać. Może to nie poezja, a raczej oświadczenie? Język elfów ma zwyczaj błądzić. :— Notatki archiwisty Możliwe odwołania do Podniebnej Twierdzy w zbiorach wielkiej biblioteki w Val Royeaux. Poniżej zamieszczam listę mocarstw, jakie mogły władać twierdzami w tym regionie. Niestety czas i stan zapisków pozwalają w wieku wypadkach znaleźć tylko imię, a i to często jedynie jako wzmianki w innych dziełach. Twoja twierdza to prawdziwy włóczęga, lecz z biegiem lat nawet porządny mur zaczyna się tak zachowywać. — Cesarstwo Tan: Pobieżna wzmianka o nieznanym partnerze handlowym, zajmującym „miejsce podtrzymujące niebo”, w rivańskiej Balladzie o Kin’tamie z Nol, uważanej za fikcyjną, data nieustalona. — Ojciec z Rast: „...i Fereldeńczyk ów zbudował w Niebiosach...” w nawiązaniu do możliwego celu duszy zmarłego banna, w fereldeńskiej kołysance pochodzącej jeszcze z Wieku Świętych. — Lady Bander z She: Fereldeński bandyta skazany na banicję w 4:83 Czarnego podobno schronił się w „miejscu pośród chmór”. — Iglica: Orlezjańska piosenka karczemna zawiera wzmiankę o „podniebnej fortecy” jako wymyślnej utopii, lecz wspomina również o latających bryłkowcu i smoku puszczającym bańki. — Ti O’rn Vi: Możliwy szkic ogólnych zarysów Podniebnej Twierdzy, lecz bez kontekstu. Może sprzed Wieku Chwały? — Tevinterska rzeźba: Zniszczony relief pasujący kształtem do głównej bramy, lecz wszelkie badania wskazują raczej na budowlę pod Miratusem, sprzed Wieku Bóstw. Możliwa wspólna inspiracja, lecz nie wiadomo w którym kierunku. Badania trwają. Będziemy cię powiadamiać o ewentualnych wzmiankach wartych sprawdzenia. :— List z biura lorda Ghippina, archiwisty na Uniwersytecie w Orlais, Val Royeaux ---- Inkwizytorze, Twoi archiwiści pytali mnie, jak poznałem nazwę i położenie Podniebnej Twierdzy. Łatwo odpowiedzieć na drugie pytanie: gdy chodzi się po Pustce, każda twierdza, która doświadczyła odpowiednio dużo bitew, jest niczym latarnia dla duchów ciągnących do śmierci i cierpienia, nawet jeśli od wieków stała nieużywana. Na pierwsze pytanie sam nie znam odpowiedzi. Szepty starych wspomnień przynoszą ze swym tchnieniem tysiąc takich nazw i możliwe, że to miano należało do innej twierdzy w innej krainie. Mimo to bardzo dobrze nam ono wróży, gdyż twoi uczeni najwyraźniej przegapili jedną zawiłość języka. Gdy mój śniący umysł zetknął się ze słowami „Podniebna Twierdza”, nie oznaczały one tylko twierdzy pod niebem. Nie była to również jakaś naiwna metafora podtrzymywania nieboskłonu. Podniebna Twierdza – Tarasyl’an te’las – oznacza „miejsce, gdzie powstrzymywano niebiosa”. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje wysiłki w celu zamknięcia Wyłomu i naszą bitwę z szaleńcem, który pragnie zaatakować Czarne Miasto w Pustce, mam tylko nadzieję, że nowa twierdza Inkwizycji zasługuje na swą nazwę. :— Solas Kategoria:Wpisy do kodeksu (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Kodeks: Miejsca (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Podniebna Twierdza en:Codex entry: On Skyhold